


Fur and Fangs - Radius explicit texts

by Badass_Artist_101



Category: FnF - Fandom, Fur and Fangs - Ray the Wizard
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badass_Artist_101/pseuds/Badass_Artist_101
Summary: This is an explicit oneshot book cut with Radulf and Marius from my Webcomic “Fur and Fangs”This webtoon has nothing to do with the “Fur and Fangs Series” by Rae D. Magdon
Relationships: Radulf/Marius Erasmus





	Fur and Fangs - Radius explicit texts

**Author's Note:**

> This story is still in the process of being written and edited, so don’t mind any spelling errors or dialogue mishaps, thank you and enjoy.

Marius woke up in the middle of the night from a rather erotic dream, he had midnight wood that was quite visible. He blushed then rolled over facing away from radulf, he slowly took out his member and stroked it slowly. As he was getting off, Radulf sat up and turned to him, Marius froze and looked up at him.  
“Wh what-” -he ripped the blanket off of him revealing his member. “You could’ve been a bit more quiet,”marius sighed, “sorry, I just-“ -radulf cut him off with his lips. Marius was taken aback but kissed back wrapping his arms around his neck deepening the kiss.  
Radulf pulled Marius onto his lap unbuttoned marius’ shirt and groped his chest, making Marius moan and thrust his hips a bit. Radulf pulled away and looked at marius, the moonlight shone on the left side of his face, the angle illuminating his skin, the white spots being lighter than the rest of his tone.  
His unbuttoned white shirt fell off of his right shoulder, showing his chest and upper arm. The moonlight gleamed off of his pearly white teeth, His fangs were showing as he bit his bottom lip ever so slightly.  
“What?” marius asked, radulf smirked, “Just staring at the beautiful angel on my lap…” Maruis blushed. “Oh… shut up and fuck me already…” Radulf kissed his neck, “Are you sure?” Marius nodded. “Ok princess… I hope you’re ready…” he pushed marius on his back and started sucking on his neck, making marius grunt.


End file.
